The Maniax Girls
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Ezibella, Gabriella, Rita, and Dot start a club. Everything goes great when everyone loves their talents, friendship, and voices. But when a certain man named Regius comes, will 'The Universe's Got Talent' crew rip the cuatro apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ezibella: Ya never know what'cha gonna feel, oh. Ya never see it happen, suddenly it's real._**

**_Gabriella: Oh, never even crossed my mind, whoah, that I would end up here tonight._**

**_Both: All things change, when you don't expect them to. No, one knows what the futures gonna do..._**

**_Ezibella: Have you noticed that I've been here all along!_**

**_Both: I can't keep myself off the stage. I think, we're on the same page, too. I can't keep myself off the stage. All it was, was a buzz, to be the same way! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, whoah, whoah._**

**_Rita: Yeah, we gotta a cool thing goin down!_**

**_Dot: Oh! Right now we goin round and round!_**

**_Both: Ya never know what you can blind (blend), for all I see is on the line. It's everything we ever did and we did in the..._**

**_Rita: Store!_**

**_All: I can't, keep myself off the stage! _**

**_Gabriella: Oh, oh, oh,_**

**_All: So let, the ladies dance! I can't keep myself off the stage. _**

**_Dot: Yeah, our bond is growin longer!_**

**_All: And we never, ever, made this day! Anight, we do everything. In our minds...Anight, we do everything. Yet, they'll all be around and still nobody will hear us..._**

**_Ezibella: Scream!_**

**_All: We can't, keep ourselves off the stage! This feeling is the one we won! We can't, keep ourselves off the stage. See the light, from the right, yeah we dom can't get off the stage!_**

Marita: That's wonderful, girls!

Ezibella: Thanks, we actually practice on Thursdays.

Dot: Except for Sunday nights.

Gabriella: We gotta go, we need to catch a cab on the first floor after the elevator.

Ezibella: Don't you mean limo?

R+D+G: Wooaah whhooo!


	2. Stunt!

Gabriella: Alright girls, here we go!

**_Dot: You can believe in the talents, the ballerina makes._**

**_Rita: We're moved by the way, that she will lay._**

**_Ezibella: Deep down low, we're all in the snow._**

**_Gabriella: Just see in the wonder, that your boy holds._**

**_Ezibella: So, the wonders just wonderful like a kitten's toes._**

**_Dot: And than when you're all around, that's when you have found..._**

**_All: You wanna stunt! And still be serious, it's on your mind! It's not a stunt if you think it, you live, a stunt, out wide! _**

**_Rita: Go one, go on, get out!_**

**_All: If ya kneelin' than you know you blind! Stunt, and still be serious. Go one, go one, get out!_**

**_Ezibella: Sound is on the sidewalk, pickin' out the weak._**

**_Rita: Wander like a lost stray in a California's lead._**

**_Gabriella: We girls with the one and only passion, with us we build a tree!_**

**_Dot: So, check us out on 'My Space', we'll beat you all we need. _**

**_All: In the same way, we know we all are different. There's never a strong one._**

**_Rita: Never a strong one._**

**_Dot: But when we done, you know a new world has just spread on!_**

**_All: You wanna stunt! And still be serious, it's on your mind! It's not a stunt if you think it, you live, a stunt, out wide!_**

**_Rita: Go one, go on, get out!_**

**_All: If ya kneelin' than you know you blind! Stunt, and still be serious. Go one, go on, get out!_**

**_Dot: And everybody knows that something right is goin' down!_**

**_All: You wanna stunt! And still be serious, it's on your mind! It's not a stunt if you think it, you live, a stunt, out wide! Go one, go on, get out! If ya kneelin' than you know you blind! Stunt, and still be serious. Go one, go on, get out!_**

**_Town Folk¡La recepción, viene considera el Animaniacs! _**

**_Maniax Girls: Go one, go on, get out!_**

**_Town Folk¡Tomar una mirada y ver que llenan a estas muchachas de talento! _**

**_Maniax Girls: Go one, go on, get out!_**

Dot: We're we going?

Ezibella: Who knows.

Gabriella: The limo takes us to where we're going.

Rita: Actually we are goin to see this dude.

Dot: Is he cute?

Rita: It's a female...--

Dot: Oh...o0


	3. Be With Me

Minerva: Class, singing comes from the soul. You must not rush it and be calm with it.

Everything is silent and calm as Minerva teaches her class. Than...

Maniax Girls: Mani!

Minerva: Oh boy. Hehe (courtesy laugh). I have been expecting you for some time.

Ezibella: Are we late?

Minerva: no no, we just started. In fact, Gabriella, we need you to start off with one of our first lessons.

Gabriella: Who me?

Dot: There's no other Gabriella around here. Not that I know of anyway.

Gabriella: - -

Minerva: I need you to stand right next to are number one student, so far, Danny Fenton.

Danny: Hi.

Gabriella: Hello.

Danny: I wasn't expecting to dance and sing with a dog.

Gabriella: Huh?

**_Danny: Will, you take my hand, for this dance? Than every word will live at last! _**

**_Ezibella: What'cha hangin' for? Be the smoothness from the soul._**

**_Danny: Feel the heart in of the warmth woah! My stuff is yours, just do it our's!_**

**_Gabriella: I Promise not to flee good day._**

**_Danny: Promise not to flee good day._**

**_Gabriella: My eyes are yours to keep._**

**_Danny: Mine to keep._**

**_Gabriella: So, everyone else, let us be._**

**_Danny: Let us be._**

**_Gabriella: Singing as a team!_**

**_Danny: Singing as a team!_**

**_Both: Cuz, when I'm with you, just, lift me up! I think it's the truth, so, don't let it stop, too!_**

**_Danny: Promised to stay, so, kiss my lips! Don't say the words, will ya jam? The jazz is with me. ¡El Maniax oscilará el mundo! Take a look, than, look again! And you soothing, to this transe! I'll let you jam, let you jam. ¡El Maniax oscilará el mundo! _**

**_So let me tell you, quietly. Do you think this is the way the world should sleep? Puppy, will not flee, as long as you're with me so never look down. Please, let's keep movin'.Gabriella: I Promise not to flee good day._**

**_Danny: Promise not to flee good day._**

**_Gabriella: My eyes are yours to keep._**

**_Danny: Mine to keep._**

**_Gabriella: So, everyone else, let us be._**

**_Danny: Let us be._**

**_Gabriella: Singing as a team!_**

**_Danny: Singing as a team!_**

**_Both: Cuz, when I'm with you, just, lift me up! I think it's the truth, so, don't let it stop, too!_**

**_Danny: Promised to stay, so, kiss my lips! Don't say the words, will ya jam? The jazz is with me. ¡El Maniax oscilará el mundo! Take a look, than, look again! And you soothing, to this transe! I'll let you jam, let you jam. ¡El Maniax oscilará el mundo! _**

**_And, all you gotta do is_**

**_Gabriella: All I gotta do is?_**

**_Danny: Let's be we._**

**_Gabriella: You wanna be we?_**

**_Danny: I'm sorry, don't let go. I'll have to leave you all alone!_**

Ezibella: Now I know why he's number one in the class.

Danny: Yeah, but remember I'm one person. You guys could do better as a team.

Rita: Ugg! Anyway, Minerva, you wanted to see us right?

Minerva: No, my boss did?

E+G+R+D: Boss!


	4. Thank You Mr Boss!

The four Maniax Girls walked to the backroom. This was suppose to be the boss's room.

Boss:Ah, come sit.

Dot: Ok...

Rita: We're sitting.

Boss: Who is the leader of this band, team, posy...

Ezibella: Group, and the person you are talking about is me.

Boss: Well can I talk to you outside?

All the Maniax Girls exchange glances.

All: Whatever.

Mr. Boss and Ezibella went to go outside.

Gabriella: Ok...

Soon, after about 5 minutes, Ezibella came bursting through the door seeming like she just saw a ghost.

Rita: Whoah, whoah, what's wrong!

Gabriella: Was it Danny?

Ezibella shook her head.

Boss: Tell them what I told you.

Ezibella: Ok, if we keep practicing, we get to go on Universe's Got Talent and possibly win!

First, the rest of the girls looked like they had weird looks. Than aventually they had happy looks.

Gabriella: You're not serious!

Boss: I'm plenty serious, so, show me what you got.

All: OK!

Ezibella: C'mon girls!

**_Put, the mall lights on. Get some shoes! We'll tell you why we're here and what we do._**

**_Gabriella: Start wakin' evry one up, here's our time, so just stay sit while you hear us rhym!_**

**_Rita: You showed us news, so we'll, keep it on. Even though we've been seen all this time!_**

**_Dot: Have the straight truth Maniac Girls? Ready now cuz we shot the world!_**

**_All: Just start cuz ya know the house is all yours! Play around till you can't no mores! Than let me hear ya say, 'Go golore!', but still keep a little smile on like there's no chore. Just start till ya know that there's no more. Wait until your uncle will hit the floor! Brighten up the way, do it everyone, the start has just went on!_**

**_Dot: (spoken) I know you guys see what I'm seein'! Point your ears if ya hearin' me ladies!_**

**_Ezibella: (spoken) I'm hearin' ya!_**

**_Dot:(spoken) I know you hearin' me!_**

**_Rita:(spoken) Yeah! I'm hearin' ya! Ready!_**

**_Ezibella: (sung) All our buddies now, sense the joy? For all the wackies and all the world! _**

**_Gabriella: Hope ya know, we ain't, movin' on! Cuz right now and here we doin this song!_**

**_Rita: We ain't gettin' old cuz, we are toons! So do you see us in our new groove!_**

**_Dot: If we live it up, we know we shine! We're doin' it right!_**

**_All: Just start cuz ya know the house is all yours! Play around till you can't no mores! Than let me hear ya say, 'Go golore!', but still keep a little smile on like there's no chore. Just start till ya know that there's no more. Wait until your uncle will hit the floor! Brighten up the way, do it everyone, the start has just went on!_**

**_Yeah, we do anything, just about everything, when ever break in dance. Evry win we'll leave the gate, like the fun came to an end. Let's get our minds get blowin'. And only see what is up next! C'mon be the one you've never been. Add a little spiceness to your waves. Be preforming on the holidays, and keep in mind a plan to spread!_**

**_Break it down than chill it out. Now we do it that's the way. In our groove is attitude. Something new we gettin' into. Yesterday will say goodbye. Me lookin' good to future fly. Hands you raise all together. Dance to time, party to dance!_**

**_All: Just start cuz ya know the house is all yours! Play around till you can't no mores! Than let me hear ya say, 'Go golore!', but still keep a little smile on like there's no chore. Just start till ya know that there's no more. Wait until your uncle will hit the floor! Brighten up the way, do it everyone, the start has just went on! _**

**_All: Just start cuz ya know the house is all yours! Play around till you can't no mores! Than let me hear ya say, 'Go golore!', but still keep a little smile on like there's no chore. Just start till ya know that there's no more. Wait until your uncle will hit the floor! Brighten up the way, do it everyone, the start has just went on!_**


	5. Wait why!

Boss: That was wonderful!

Dot: That's what everyone says.

Boss: I will definetly have to call Universe's Got Talent!

Girls: Woah who!

The Maniax Girls headed outside cheering and screaming.

**_Gabriella: As perfect as a picture, dreams you live are not to hesitate! Worth it, it's more. I wanna be what you know!_**

**_E+D: Wait why! Our time is when right! You just can't by pass today! Wait why! It's your life it's your turn! We make what the future is...so wait why!_**

**_Rita: Reach out, you've gotta. Your hands in the world you see! Know how, I know you. Take a chance and just go for it!_**

**_E+D: Wait why! Our time is when right! You just can't by pass today! Wait why! It's your life it's your turn! We make what the future is...so wait why!_**

**_All¡El sueño del Oh… I correcto delante de nosotros¡Dejarnos tan que todo el alcance para él tiene gusto nunca antes! Pero todos decidiremos y cómo resulta. ¡Vivimos para este sueño y nos volveremos siempre!_**

**_Gabriella: Wait why...to do this you're ready._**

**_Rita: Way knows...stopped you be never._**

**_E+D: Wait why! Our time is when right! You just can't by pass today! Wait why! It's your life, it's your turn! We make what the future is...so wait why!_**

**_All: Wait why! Away far, tomorrow can be! Here, you're already! Wait why! Let go you just gotta! All the way believe in youself! It takes you've got that you know...so wait why!_**

Ezibella: We gotta work it girls! We gonna make it to the top!

Dot: Yeah! Nothing can top us!


	6. Talk the Al Talento

The girls were so excited because of today. Eventually, Dot and Rita were asleep. On a balcony of their hotel, to figures appeared, one with a wooden guitar, the other sat in front of a piano. Soon, the balcony lights flicked on and it was Ezibella and Gabriella…Isabella had the guitar so they started to sing:

_**Ezibella: Al talento, al talento, al talento a ser. No pueden tomarlo, nosotros lo harán, hasta el final…**_

_**Gabriella: Al talento, al talento, al talento a ser. No pueden tomarlo, nosotros lo harán, hasta el final…**_

_**Both: Oirás que mi corazón dice, "guardarnos la gloria". No te dejaremos, tan apenas hacemos una pausa. Colorear las palabras de mi mundo… y estar por siempre. Al talento, al talento.**_

_**Al talento, al talento, al talento a ser. No pueden tomarlo, nosotros lo harán, hasta el final…**_

_**Oirás que mi corazón dice, "guardarnos la gloria". No te dejaremos, tan apenas hacemos una pausa. Colorear las palabras de mi mundo… y estar por siempre. Al talento, al talento.**_

Ezibella: Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, we're gonna need to talk.

Gabriella: 'bout what?

Ezibella: Universe's Got Talent girl!

Gabriella: Why do we need to talk about it?

Ezibella: Cuz there are things that need to be done and planned.

Gabriella: Hmm...but I think we're gonna win.

Ezibella: That's exactly what we're talkin' about.

Gabriella: Can you be pacific and tell me a little now!

Ezibella: No way! Besides, we need the whole team here. That consist of you, Rita, Dot, and I.

Gabriella: Geez, I don't know it was that important.

Ezibella: But we need order.

Gabriella: UGH! Must you have everything perfect!

Ezibella: Yes.


	7. The Fight

Gabriella finally woke up that morning with a smirk on her face wondering what Ezibella could have possibly be on her mind. Shortly after Gabriella, Rita got up and than Dot.

Ezibella: Alright girls listen.

Dot: What's wrong.

Ezibella: It's about the talent show.

Rita: (Gasp)! We're not going to it!

Ezibella: No no we're going to it it's just, we need some order.

Gabriella's smirk soon changed to a what the heck face.

Ezibella: We should get ready because I need to look perfect and you three need to look perfect. So, Rita you should be on the right corner; Dot, right next to me; and Gabriella in the left corner.

Gabriella: So what, you're giving us order on what to do?

Ezibella: yeah pretty much.

Rita: And what song are we doin? - 

Ezibella: Oh I decide that.

Dot: And we can't even say anything of our decision!

Ezibella; Now wait guys I'm the leader and boss so...

Gabriella: And who made you the boss/leader?

Ezibella: (mumble) me...

Gabriella: Exscuse me?

Ezibella: Well, I DID get together the Maniax Girls and I AM the one with most control. ;-)

Gabriella: Girls, since when did we decide on all of this?

R+D: Never.

Gabriella: So what does that tell you! It tells you that YOUR decisions are making US THREE fall apart! I'm sorry but this is the most selfish you have every been.


	8. Please, don't let it be over

Ezibella ran after what she just heard. She ran and than arriveed at the water tower (Dot was not there). She knocked and a ringo-star voice answered, "Come in." So, with tears bursting at of her eyes, Ezibella made her way to Yakko's room. As Wakko saw the young girl walk by he wondered what could have possibly happened. Soon., Yakko saw Ezibella arrive at his bed.

Yakko: Hey:) how ya...what's up:(

Ezibella: There ARE no Maniax Girls!

Yakko: What happened?

Ezibella: They said I was being too bossy.

Yakko: What! You'renot bossy! You're a fine leader! I'll so talk to my sister about this...

Ezibella: I didn't know, it's just...OK I know I'm selfish now are they happy!

Yakko: It's ok...everything will be alright.

Ezibella: No it's, it's it's over...

**_Four girls that perfectly blended... deep to the heart. Ooooh, but I'm terrified that's over, and my dreams were shattered to start...It's over! So, I feel like colone. This is a weakness I've never shown! How did I make, the greatest-a-wish glide away? Cuz I'm so scared the pain came here to play..._**

**_Promises kept, not from floors to be swept, from our song times ago. Ooooh, to many things that were unspoken, Tell me how this is the end of the show! (it's over) It's over. Like I knew it would be. Why on earth did I do this to we! How did I make, the greatest-a-wish glide away? Cuz I'm so scared the pain came here to play..._**

**_I go 'round and 'round and 'round in my head! Trying to make up the bad things I said. I wasn't so right, yet we all make mistakes. Now, I'm ready to get things and risk life at tales. Pleeeease! Don't let it be over! Not a friendship like this will end. I need back Gabby, Dot, Rita, and...don't wanna let the greatest-a-wish glide away. Cuz if it's over! The pain...will come...to play! Don't let it be over...please, don't let it be over..._**


	9. Maniax Family

Dot: Honestly, now I think we were a little harsh.

Rita: Well... atleast we will did what was right.

Gabriella: Yeah, we told the truth. So, Mani!---what?

Dot: It's not that fun without Ezibella here to say it.

Gabriella: Oh...

Rita: C'mon we made the right decision so don't act like saps!

Gabriella: We're not saps!

Rita slapped her forhead. After that Yakko came in.

Dot: Oh hi bro.

Yakko: Hi.

Shortly followed by Wakko.

Wakko: Hello.

Gabriella: May we help you.

Yakko: Yeah, I gotta question for ya! Did you cry today!

Gabriella: what do you mean?

Wakko: What he mean! Ugg, some girls, Ezibella's in the tower bawling her eyes out.

Dot: Gee, we didn't know it hurt her that bad.

Rita: I did. It was one of the consequences.

Yakko: Listen cat! What I'm trying to say is THAT GIRL was sang to me the SADDEST SONG I have ever heard! In that song, she was apoligizing in ways I can not describe!

Rita: Oh dear,.

Yakko: Yeah.

Dot: What song was she singing.

Wakko: We don't know, she just made it up as she went along. It maybe sounded like a song called 'It's Over'?

Gabriella: Guys, we wanted to set a point but we gotta work this out.

Dot: Yeah, we don't wanna let her feel like nothin.

Yakko: So what are you gonna do?

**_Gabriella: We all choose when there's a time, quit too either, through or follow. _**

**_Rita: Heart are your trust, dark through you the lead to somehow..._**

**_Dot: One only we're not dreamin', on to carry help who needs..._**

**_All: Since we all girlfriends! We make a stand far! We'll make a loving family still we don't act the same: Gabby's stylish, Dot's plain cute, Rita's independent, and Ezi's up for a game! But we stronger with every stage and we never gonna change! We're Maniax Girls, Maniax family!_**

**_Gabriella: Gotta do what we gotta do. Got the power, got the binds (bonds), and we make things root! We go crazy 'round the lot, so you better respect, us Maniaxs' plot!_**

**_Rita: Singin', leapin', from a pack. Workin' each day to get somethin' back! Trying hard to break each rule, but momma and raise no fool._**

**_Dot: I know it looks like a stream were only seein', And each other we belong. So, it's good too know we ain't alone!_**

**_All: Since we all girlfriends! We make a stand far! We'll make a loving family still we don't act the same: Gabby's stylish, Dot's plain cute, Rita's independent, and Ezi's up for a game! But we stronger with every stage and we never gonna change! We're Maniax Girls, Maniax family!_**

**_We know we got our backs cause we ain't ever goin' down!_**

**_Since we all girlfriends! We make a stand far! We'll make a loving family still we don't act the same: Gabby's stylish, Dot's plain cute, Rita's independent, and Ezi's up for a game! But we stronger with every stage and we never gonna change! We're Maniax Girls, Maniax family!_**

Y+W: So you'll do it?

G+R+D: Cha!


	10. Our Friendship

Ezibella, Dot, and Rita ran to the crazy water tower and to the door of Yakko's room (Where Ezibella was).

Gabriella: 'knock knock' Can we come in?

Ezibella: Go away! It's not like you care...

Dot: We're so sorry. We came to our senses!

Rita: Yeah remember? Maniax Girls, Maniax family?

Suddenly, the door just gusted open.

Gabriella: Ez?

Rita: Listen girl. We're sorry.

Ezibella: No, you were right! I wasn't letting you make decision AND I was being real selfish.

Rita: Got that right.

Dot: Shut it! Wait why... to do this you're ready...way knows...stopped you can never be...

Gabriella: Well. (sigh) without you we can't make it to 'Universe's Got Talent' remember?

Ezibella: Really?

Rita: Yeah.

Dot: I mean, without you, it's not even fun to do our 'Mani' handshake anymore.

Ezibella reached out and the all had a group hug.

All: MANI!

Gabriella: Mani to you too. Welcome back.

Yakko: Hey, are you ready? Because I need to clean my room with spray and it's not non-toxic for boys and toxic for girls.

Dot: Whatever.

Wakko: You just did that because you want to see them win on 'Universe's Got Talent didn't you?

Yakko: (nodd) Yep. And the other fact. Let's go!

**_Maniax: La, la...la, la..._**

**_Ezibella: Oh baby cherish the moment and live for today._**

**_Maniax: la, la...la, la..._**

**_Gabriella: So, by now you know the finger point and what things critcize._**

**_Dot: We always learned to speak our minds! That life is really bigger than hip hippos' thighs. Yet, in time we realize, it's not always easy, but whe should just:_**

**_All: Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang!_**

**_Rita:In our world there's a flower. You can pick it up and just live and go._**

**_Ezibella: And it wants to fill your heart, if you won't just pull down on it so hard._**

**_Dot: Break it down, hear the sound of our souls. Let it surround all of you and still just:_**

**_All: Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang!_**

**_Ezibella: There's only so much time, so why not enjoy it?_**

**_Dot: Why not enjoy the ride, our ride?_**

**_All: la, la...la, la..._**

**_Gabriella: Oh honey, just live with our friendship!_**

**_All: Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang! Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang!_**

**_La, la...la, la..._**

**_Rita: So kid, there's love in our friendship!_**

**_All: La, la...la, la..._**

**_Gabriella: So, by now you know the finger point and what things critcize._**

**_Dot: We always learned to speak our minds! That life is really bigger than hip hippos' thighs. Yet, in time we realize, it's not always easy, but whe should just:_**

**_All: Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang! _**

**_Rita: In our world there's a flower. You can pick it up and just live and go._**

Ezibella: And it wants to fill your heart, if you won't just pull down on it so hard.

Dot: Break it down, hear the sound of our souls. Let it surround all of you and still just:

All: Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang!

Ezibella: There's only so much time, so why not enjoy it?

Dot: Why not enjoy the ride, our ride?

All: La, la...la, la...

Rita: So kid, there's love in our friendship!

All: Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang! Cherish our friendship! And wish all the way! We've all gotten lost but always found a way! Sometimes we hate the sun, and than we love the rain, we just gotta learn to live with today. Still it won't change our thang!


	11. Get Out, Get Up for U Got Talent

**UNIVERSE'S GOT TALENT**

Hosts: Hey, we're your hosts Micheal Jordan and Jesse McCartney.

Jessa: Yeah, the reason we're hosting, is because we know talent,

Micheal: Like we are. Well hopefully we'll see some really good talent tonight uh?

Jesse: You bet! I saw some sexy girls back there!

Micheal: Oh, Jesse you dog! Well, let's begin shall we.

Jesse: Cool, first up: Burbank's young heart and soul...The Maniax Girls!

**_Ezibella: 5, 6, 7 pick it up chix!_**

**_Maniax: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._**

**_Ezibella: Alright, Rita work it kit!_**

**_Rita: Right here...and now, we are...what it's all about. Bring out... our crowns. We're ready, steady, go for a chance!_**

**_Dot: Our spots... they show. No trackin' us when we in our world. We hot... it shows! In it to win it, girls let's go!_**

**_G+R: Get Out!_**

**_E+D: It's time to leave now!_**

**_G+R: Get up!_**

**_E+D: Gotta show us what's real!_**

**_G+R: Be as proud!_**

**_E+D: It's time to sing now..._**

**_Maniax: Get out and leave to show what's real!_**

**_G+R: Get out!_**

**_E+D: It's never forever!_**

**_G+R: Get up!_**

**_E+D: Free the Maniax Girls!_**

**_G+R: Be as proud!_**

**_E+D: We stand for each other!_**

**_Maniax: So it's 'bout time we rule this show!_**

**_Ezibella: Show 'em what they're dealing with. The with is us._**

**_Gabriella: Let's go...away, from the bullies...it's my turn play. We rule... we game (gamble). We know the stuff to win a prize!_**

**_Ezibella: To get... this far, you know...times have been hard. Still we know... (who) we are... cuz each on of us's a superstar!_**

**_G+R: Get out!_**

**_E+D: It's time to leave now!_**

**_G+R: Get up!_**

**_E+D: Gotta show us what's real!_**

**_G+R: Be as proud!_**

**_E+D: It's time to sing now..._**

**_Maniax: Get out and leave to show what's real!_**

**_G+R: Get out!_**

**_E+D: It's never forever!G+R: Get up!_**

**_E+D: Free the Maniax Girls!_**

**_G+R: Be as proud!_**

**_E+D: We stand for each other!_**

**_Maniax: So it's 'bout time we rule this show!_**

**_Ezibella: Please, believe us like you know you can._**

**_Gabriella: Reach a dream, like you wanna dance._**

**_Rita: Still there's no givin' up or givin' in._**

**_Dot: 1, 3, 5, 7...again, again...c'mon ax trix it!_**

**_Gabriella: Oooh, Dot Warner!_**

**_Ezibella: Rita cat, go on chick!_**

**_Dot: Gabby, do your plan!_**

**_Rita: Got it now, Ezibella!_**

**_Maniax: Never gonna stop, we ain't leavin our plot! Never gonna stop... neaver gonna stop, we ain't leavin' our plot! _**

**_G+R: Get out!_**

**_E+D: It's time to leave now!_**

**_G+R: Get up!_**

**_E+D: Gotta show us what's real!_**

**_G+R: Be as proud!_**

**_E+D: It's time to sing now..._**

**_Maniax: Get out and leave to show what's real!_**

**_G+R: Get out!_**

**_E+D: It's never forever!G+R: Get up!_**

**_E+D: Free the Maniax Girls!_**

**_G+R: Be as proud!_**

**_E+D: We stand for each other!_**

**_Maniax: So it's 'bout time we rule this show!_**

**_(rapping) Ezibella: Sing it loud for 'em now. It's the song break, so rest your throats down. Sing it loud for 'em now. Maniax we in the house so go wacky for 'em now! Sing it out for 'em now: Rita, Dot, Ezibella, Gabby, are the wackies so sing for 'em now!_**

They were so succesful of their work, the crowd went wil and crazy. Several people had to go to the hospital for screaming and clapping to loud and hard.

Micheal: Well, it seemed like you did a good job for things that weren't human!

Jesse: Micheal, I think we just found the winners but we should wait for thee other talents.

Gabriella: Not like they'll be any better than us!


End file.
